bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 19 (Illegals)
is the nineteenth chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary Soga Kugizaki goes to a middle school and shows a picture of a girl, asking other girls if they know her. He mentions that her hair is shorter in the back and it covers one eye. Even though other girls find it creepy of him to ask it in a middle school, they do notice that resembles Kuin Hachisuka as they wonder if she is in some kind of trouble. The girl with long hair starts to leave as one staff asks Soga to leave, which he does anyway. After walking past an alleyway, a girl asked in the alleyway if he had business with Kuin, wondering what he would do if he found her as what he is doing seems shady. Soga informs her he is only a messenger and has no idea if it is shady or not. She starts to show him her bees from under her skirt as he tries to break open a bee repellent with his spikes. The bees try to attack him, but Moyuru Tochi uses his Quirk to set them to ashes. He is seen with Rapt Tokage on a motorcycle, as lizard tells Soga to hop on. The other guys wonder about Soga's actions as they are jealous of him hogging the fun. Knuckleduster speaks to his wife, who is currently a patient at a hospital, as he speaks about his life through the past few years, wishing he could have gotten a better life sooner. A nurse tells them the doctor would like to speak with them, calling them by the surname "Oguro". The doctor talked about her condition to him, to which he comments to his wife later on how unreliable doctors' advice usually are since he was considered a lost cause multiple times and that he will take care of Tamao. He meets Soga in the hospital entrance, to which he is mad that there is no one actual registered as “Kurogiwa” in the hospital. Knuckleduster states he uses that name to get in touch with people, making Soga wonder who his real name is. Despite the errands Soga had run into, Knuckleduster views him as a guy who does not pry into other people's business. Soga reports to Knuckleduster about him tracking the bee user's school based on her uniform and that she uses a fictional name. Knuckleduster counts the info as intel, including the fact it is a private school. Soga notices he is getting into some nasty stuff and wonders about his two other friends. Knuckleduster states there is no need to drag them into this since he used the Instant Villains to draw attention as he comments on how he knows they would not dress like All Might. Despite Soga's personality, his friends feel he should stay away from things. Koichi Haimawari catches up with the villains and greets them, to which Pop Step to stay away. Moyuru notices how brave he is to talk with the people who beat him up before. Rapt tries to get a close view of Kazuho. Koichi states a lot has changed, but Soga walks away. Later at night, Kuin enters her home and tells her mom that a stalker was looking for her, while giving her father his credit card which maxed out. She watches TV and has dinner with them, to which the light from the television shows that they are only dead corpses by now. Kuin feels life is getting boring now and that they should move. Meanwhile, Knuckleduster starts to train on the rooftop and grabs the picture of the girl, making note that the girl will not get away from him. Characters In Order of Appearance *Tamao Oguro (photo) *Soga Kugizaki *Moyuru Tochi *Rapt Tokage *Knuckleduster *Iwao's Wife *Koichi Haimawari *Kazuho Haneyama *Kuin Hachisuka Site Navigation